


Sunbae

by bberrybbang



Category: Hwang Minhyun - Fandom, Kim Jaehwan - Fandom, Nu’est, Wanna One
Genre: Idk what this is but yeah, M/M, im just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bberrybbang/pseuds/bberrybbang
Summary: Jaehwan had met his Minhyun Sunbae in a embarrassing way that he’ll never forget him.





	Sunbae

It hasn’t been a year since Kim Jaehwan’s older cousin, who he lives with, has graduated from their middle school. The younger Kim likes staying by the side of his older cousin. He had expressed towards his hyung that he is planning on entering the same high school, so they could be together, once again. But it only earned a chuckle and a soft hit on the younger Kim’s forehead. “Stupid. Don’t blabber some nonsense. You can only get there if you have a good grade” His older cousin shook his head and sat comfortably at the couch in their living room. “I am not joking or saying nonsense!” The younger’s round cheeks grew rounder and showed a tint of pink. He is frustrated but he grew more frustrated with his cousin’s response. “Cute.” He is definitely not acting cute. But what can he do? According to his cousin, and childhood friends, he resembles a small cute puppy. He groaned out of his frustration. “Dongho hyung entered the same university. And we all know he is a koo koo”

At the sound of Dongho’s name, Jonghyun perked up and threw pillows to Jaehwan. His cousin glared to him. Jonghyun definitely did not intend to throw the pillow in a harsh manner. “Hey! Dongho is not a kookoo. He seemed to be out of it but he is good academically”

“Psh” Jaehwan rolled his eyes. He earns a laugh but Dongho earns a compliment. Who does Jonghyun like more? His childhood friend, Kang Dongho or his lovely cousin Kim Jaehwan? Jaehwan let the thought linger but never really asked it. Well, the answer was obvious.

“You know, hyung? Daniel is entering your school too. And he is a far more kookoo than his older brother. He said he is already sure he will get in!” His lips formed a tight line, making his dimples evident. 

“Daniel is a varsity player. He doesn’t need the brain. He just needs the strength and body. What can you offer?” That’s true. Technically speaking, Jaehwan is an average student. And he maybe good at playing sports but he never really joined any sports related clubs. “Should I enter the soccer club?”

“If I am not mistaken, you are a semester late. You cannot join a club just like that.”

“I know. Do you know any of your friends that is willing to...” He hesitates to say as he was scared that his cousin wouldn’t like the idead. “Like you know tutor me and stuffs.”

“Ong Seongwoo is definitely not a choice. So as Sungwoon, you two will just turn the house into a Noraebang. Minki and you never really got a long, you’ll just throw sassy words to each other and it will just give me a headache!” Jonghyun massages his head as if he is already feeling how painful the combo of Minki and Jaehwan would be.

“Uh? How bout that friend of yours? With fox like eyes. Isn’t he like smart? He looks smart?” He could have described him better but he wanted to be safe. He wanted to be discreet with his agenda. His agenda. What is this agenda of his? Wasn’t it to get into a good high school and be together with Jonghyun? It wasn’t. He wants to get into that school because of Jonghyun’s friend. That Sunbae.

“Who? Minhyun? Hwang Minhyun?” Jonghyun scratched his head as if rejecting Jaehwan’s suggestion. “I can’t let you bother Minhyun. That guy is a good guy. You know? He is all books and you two wouldn’t definitely have a good chemistry. You might end up making Minhyun cry.”

It’s not that Jonghyun dislikes the idea of studying in the same High School as Jaehwan but he doesn’t want to trouble his friend. Knowing Jaehwan, he would definitely do everything to end up not studying but a part of Jonghyun also believes and knows that when Jaehwan puts his heart onto something. He’ll end up with a good result. That’s how Jaehwan is. And he knows Jaehwan will get in, so instead of asking his friend. Jonghyun ended up tutoring his cousin. Just as Jonghyun predicted, Kim Jaehwan was able to enter the School he is in.

“I always knew you’ll get in” Jonghyun chuckled as he and Jaehwan were entering the school gate. Jaehwan shook his head and pouted. “You never— Minhyun Sunbaenim!” The younger shouted as he approached a familiar figure. He stopped half-way when people started flooding the way. The guy with fox like figure was not the popular type during their middle school year. But they had 1 year gap, which made Jaehwan’s heart sank that he missed a year in his Sunbae’s life. He got jealous that everyone seemed to know him.

It was during Jaehwan’s 2nd year in Middle School when he first met that Sunbae. His head looked like popcorn in Jaehwan’s eyes. He wore big glasses and he was really thin. His looks weren’t that stand out and he was never popular in their school. 

The first time they met was a misunderstanding. It was during lunch time and the young Jaehwan decided to use the restroom to eliminate some of his bladder. He heard kids laughing and some familiar voices. He turned around, as he was trying to pull his zipper up. But his pants was pulled down by a guy who is now kneeling in front of his private part. What’s worst is that it was a Sunbae. Out if his embarassment he yelled at his Sunbae “PERVERT!” Then ran away. Their first meeting was definitely not a good one.

Jonghyun and Minhyun were in the same section. Which made Jaehwan see the Sunbae with fox like feature often. Their paths started crossing frequently that the Sunbae would always greet him first but will only earn a rolling of eyes or death glares. The Sunbae with fox like features looks tough on the outside but was definitely warm. Despite Jaehwan’s cold treatment, that Sunbae continued to apologize to the misunderstanding.

Jaehwan wasn’t sure when it started, and why it started. No Hoobae would like a Sunbae who seemed unreliable. Their first meeting was the worst first meeting any person could have. And everytime Jaehwan would see that Sunbae, it’s either he’ll trip or fall somewhere. The only good thing that the younger have seen in his Sunbae was that he is good at cleaning and he tends the school garden.

Jaehwan hated it. He hated how simple minded and naive his Sunbae was. How can he be a good role model to his Hoobae if he is clumsy and unreliable. But what Jaehwan hates the most is when he would look at his Sunbae he is already looking and smiling at him. How can he smile? They aren’t even close. He hated how simple minded his Sunbae was. But that was also the reason why he liked him.

The Sunbae infront of him now, despite changing some aspects of his style, smiled at him. The same warm smile that he had always given Jaehwan. “Jaehwan-ah!” The honey-like voice that he hasn’t heard for a year made the butterflies in his stomach wild.

“It’s been awhile! Nice to see you!” Another warm smile was given to Jaehwan. The warmth was enough to fill the 1 year that the Hoobae missed.

The younger Kim entered the school with one agenda in mind, get closer to that Sunbae. He joined the same clubs and even joined the Library Student Assistants. 

When Jaehwan realized what the rumbling inside his stomach and his unstable heartbeats means, he told himself that he’ll take baby steps towards his Sunbae until he closes their gap.

“Ah! Sunbae! You got your hair changed again?” Jaehwan whispers to his Sunbae as he arranges the books on the shelf. “Ah..” The taller male blushed touching his hair unconsciously. “Yes, you noticed?” The Hoobae nodded a lot of times with his eyes growing rounder which made the Sunbae smile. “Ah, it’s fortunate that atleast someone noticed” He gave another smile and ruffled Jaehwan’s hair.

Jaehwan hated it. Despite the efforts that he had been exerting nothing seemed to be working. He joined the Soccer club and became a star player just for the Sunbae to notice him. The older does watch his game and congratulates him after every game but that’s just it. The younger also wakes up very early just to go to school at an early time just to pretend that he would bump with his Sunbae. He would also try to bump onto him on a weekend pretending it was a coincidence when in fact he really just asked his older cousin. And he is kinda feeling bad because it seemed like he was stalking the older.

The younger knows that in this society a boy and boy relationship is not yet fully accepted. People will bat an eye and call them names. But even so it doesn’t stop him, maybe someday? Maybe one day, they’ll be together. Who knows?

The pale skinned Sunbae was spending his after class at the back of the school. He was planting a new sets of flowers. The raven haired Hoobae was strolling around the school when he noticed the familiar figure. He then approached him to ask what the was doing. “Ah! I saw these sunflowers, and they are really pretty. I wanted to put it here to add beauty in our school”

“Oh? They really are pretty. Mind if I help?”

“Oh? I don’t mind at all.” The Sunbae gave him a smile which melted his heart. The two of them worked on tending the school garden placing the newly bought Sunflowers. “Oh? Hyung? I have a question, why are you planting Sunflowers now? The sun is almost out I could already see the moon.” Jaehwan patted the soil to make it flat.

“Because the moon also needs to see the beauty of the sunflower? I guess?” He shrugged. His eyes lingered on Jaehwan’s face. “Why?” The younger asks becoming conscious if he has a dirt on his face which made him look ugly. “Nothing.” He shook his head removing his gaze from the younger. “You just remind me of these sunflower, bright and lovely.” 

Did he just called Jaehwan lovely? Was that a smile on his lips? Jaehwan didn’t knew how to respond. As if on cue, the older told the Hoobae that they should start to head home now.

That night, Jaehwan decided that it was the right time to confess what he had always felt for his Sunbae. Though he knows that he isn’t the one his Sunbae likes but what happened a while a go gave him a chance that maybe, he is getting closer to him. He wrote a letter pouring his heart out telling him how he have felt for him over the years and how he felt sad that he missed a year in his Sunbae’s life.

“Meet me at the school garden at 5PM later” Jaehwan left the note on his Sunbae’s locker.

“Aaaah.. I’m going crazy!” Kang Daniel shouted as he and Jaehwan were walking down the hall. It’s already dismissal time and most students already went home. Well except for the two of them. “Why?” Jaehwan asked his friend not really interested with the answer.

“My brother is confessing to your brother” Daniel buried his face on his palms. “Your brother doesn’t like my brother they are just... ahh.. you know? Joking?”

“Kang Dongho is not joking!” Daniel’s eyes pierced through Jaehwan’s. That’s when Jaehwan believed that Daniel isn’t joking. “Does.. Jonghyun like someone else? Dongho hyung really likes him” Jaehwan stopped walking. “Wait, go home by yourself don’t wait for me. Aish! I need to go!” The younger rushed towards the Sophomore’s floor. On his way up he saw his Sunbae going down. “Sunbae! Let’s not go to the garden! Let’s drink coffee together!”

Silence enveloped the two of them as the sat facing each other. Jaehwan kept looking at the untouched coffee in front of him. He let his gaze wander towards the beautiful man infront of him. “The person I like, likes someone else” He smiled bitterly. Bitting his lower lip trying to suppress his tears. Jaehwan loved how beautiful this man infront of him but he hated how he is in pain right now. “I like you!” He blurted. Once the words were out, he knew he was screwed. His timing was off.

Minhyun tried to give a soft smile but failed miserably. “You don’t need to. I’m fine”

“That’s not it, I-“

“Jaehwan, I appreciate it. Really”

That night Jaehean kept thinking if he was rejected. He was definitely rejected. Was it because he is younger? He didn’t like that he was younger. He already missed a lot. Why wasn’t he born a year earlier so that he can spend more time with his Sunbae?

What if he was born a year earlier, would his Sunbae like him? Would they spend more time together? Would they become lovers.But he wasn’t. Jaehwan was born a year later than Minhyun. And Minhyun fell in love a little earlier. If only Jaehwan can jump in time and change everything but that’s impossible. And besides, age and gender never mattered in love, right?

Jaehwan knew that his time with his Sunbae was limited. And he was right, like in a blink of an eye, another year has passed and his Sunbae is already graduating. All those days trying to reach him, seemed to have failed. And for the last time, Jaehwan wrote his heart out. He wrote the things he hated about Minhyun. The things he loved about him. That he was drawn by Minhyun’s earnestly and perseverance. How wholehearted he was that Jaehwan never seemed to see a gap that he never got inside his heart. That it was unfair that Minhyun can make him smile but he can’t do the same to Minhyun. He wished that he just fell in love with someone else. But that’s impossible, he knew that it was.

Just like before, Jaehwan failed to give the letter because of his timing. But this time he failed to give him the letter because he didn’t want to bother him. He didn’t want to shed tears on his Sunbae’s last day. Instead he showed him a smile and congratulated him.

“Goodbye~ Jaehwan!”

As the Seniors have graduated, freshmen were welcomed to the gates of their school. Jaehwan hurriedly went to the school garden, as he was used to seeing his Sunbae there he didn’t expect it to be empty. He was only greeted by the Sunflowers and Daisies they planted together. That’s when it hit Jaehwan, he can never see his Sunbae again. He can never greet him again or “accidentally” bump onto him.

Since the first day they met up until now, Jaehwan loved his Sunbae but he’ll never get to know it.

“Goodbye, Minhyun Sunbae” Jaehwan uttered as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is kinda? like based on Senpai and Right now, I’m falling inlove songs by Honeyworks. I just cane across those songs again and made me reminisce about this “Senpai” I had (I was actually the Senpai but he was older and all) I kinda had a similar situation before. So yeah. Sorry if this is not good, I haven’t wrote in a while :(


End file.
